kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Jack Driscoll
Jack Driscoll is an important protagonist of story. In the 1933 film, Jack Driscoll is a rugged sailor and the Venture's first mate, though in the 2005 remake, he is a famous writer, friend of Carl Denham, and is admired by Ann Darrow . 1933 film In this film Jack is the first mate of Venture, and is very rugged. He is often at odds with the director Denham and doesn't share the same ideas of the director of the movie. In comparison to the 2005 remake, Jack in this film is much less romantic but is still very brave and is always right. While on the voyage to Skull Island, Jack falls in love with the leading actress, Ann Darrow, despite being unhappy with the presence of a woman onboard ship originally. Arriving on Skull Island, Jack goes along with Denham, Englehorn, Briggs, Ann and sailors and to reach the native village. Denham takes his camera and takes a sacrificial rite being played by the natives, while Jack, Ann, Englehorn, Briggs and sailors are hidden among the bushes. Unfortunately Denham is discovered and Englehorn saves the group talking to the natives, who communicate with language in New Zealand. The Village Chief spots Ann and offers six indigenous women for her, but is turned down. Jack, Ann, Denham, Englehorn, and the sailors returned to the ship. Later, Ann is kidnapped by the natives and the sailors returned to the Island. After putting away the natives, Denham and Jack form a rescue party that, in addition to them, includes twelve sailors. Once in the forest, the group is following the footsteps of Kong when they encounter a Stegosaurus, which Denham fells with a gas bomb. They come to a swamp and then Jack, with some sailors, built a raft. While crossing the swamp they see a Brontosaurus, which overturns the raft and kills three sailors. The survivors fled. Jack, Denham, and the others reach a giant trunk, however, Kong shakes all the sailors of the log into a ravine where they are killed on impact, except Jack who is hiding. After being attacked and having survived Kong, Jack, came out of hiding, he discovers that Denham is still alive, and orders him to go back and get help. Jack follows Kong and reaches Ann and they escape together. When Kong chases after them and arrives at the village, Denham captured the gorilla. In New York, Denham presents Kong as the "Eighth Wonder of the World". Jack and Ann appears as the hero of the story. When Kong is free, Jack secures Ann in an apartment, but in any case the girl is kidnapped. After the death of Kong on the Empire State Building, Ann Jack reaches the skyscraper and they embrace. 2005 Remake In the 2005 film, Jack Driscoll is not the first mate of the Venture (place taken instead by Ben Hayes), but is a successful writer, admired by Ann Darrow and assumes a function of the protagonist (instead of the first film, that belonged to Ann). Jack in this film is very brave and is a good friend of Carl Denham. He is also the main protagonist. Biography In this film, Jack Driscoll is a famous writer who is forced to stay on the ship, because he was cheated by the same friend Carl, for the fact that Jack has written a few pages screenplay for the film and he wanted the ambitious director of the others. During the journey, Jack is forced to sleep in a cage in the hold, since there is no place for him in the ship, although Captain Englehorn show his displeasure. Towards the end of the journey Jack forms a sort of rivalry with actor Bruce Baxter and became engaged to Ann Darrow. When Ann is kidnapped by the natives, Englehorn gives twenty-four hours at Jack. In aid of Jack the Captain sends: Carl, Preston, Hayes, Herb, Bruce Baxter, Lumpy, Choy, Jimmy and eight sailors, to search for Ann. Jack survives all the dangers of Skull Island: survives the Ferrucutus attack, where the writer loses his elegant jacket (deleted scene), survives the crazy race with the Brontosaurs, and the subsequent reversal of these dinosaurs and the flight from the Venatosaurs, during which Herb dies. Just after this scene, the actor Baxter decides to abandon the search for Ann and brings with him a couple of sailors. Jack calls him a coward but Bruce simply replies that he is "an actor with a weapon without reason", and walks away. After this scene, Jack survives the attack of the giant fish in the swamp (deleted scene) and the fall in the ditch caused by Kong, during which Hayes and Choy die. Jack in the moat also survives the attack of giant bugs (during which Lumpy dies) and is rescued by Englehorn and Baxter. Jack is the only one who does not give up looking for Ann and the path continues alone. Reaching the Kong's lair, Jack manages to escape along with Ann. Kong goes to the village to reclaim Ann, but he is unable to before Carl Denham tranquilizes him; right then he understands the good intentions of the gorilla. Once in New York, Jack went to the theater where Kong is performed to bring Ann and declare that he really loves her. On his arrival he discovers that Ann has been replaced with a counter figure. Kong eventually breaks loose of his chains, angered at the flashing lights of the cameras, and begins chasing Jack through the streets of New York, though to no avail. After the death of Kong, Ann is reached by Jack on the Empire State Building, and the writer, to prove his love for her, kisses her and consoles her for the death of the gorilla. Behind the Scenes *Jack was portrayed by Adrien Brody in the Peter Jackson's 2005 version of King Kong. *The player assumes the role of Jack in the video game. As the game is presented in a first-person viewpoint for the majority of the story, only a view model of Jack's arms or legs can be seen, usually holding a weapon or item, although what appears to be a third-person model of Jack can also be seen in the alternate ending sequence and in some beta screenshots of the game. Jack in console/PC versions, is accompanied by A.I partners(Hayes or Carl or Ann or Jimmy), however some levels Jack is alone to encounter and kill creatures. In DS Version, he can only have 1 partner at 1 time, but they will do nothing but to open separated levels and set bombs on blocked gates. In PSP Version, Jack is always alone, he will never encounter any sailor on island. He wont have any A.I partners. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:characters Category:Humans Category:Venture Crew Category:Venture Passengers Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie